The present invention relates generally to improvements in coke guides, and specifically to the provision of spray systems thereon to minimize emission therefrom during the discharge of coke from a coking oven through the coke guide into a coke quenching car.
Standard coking practice heretofore has discharged coke from an oven by pushing the coke through the coke side door where it enters a coke guide that guides the hot charge of coke into a quenching car that holds the charge from one oven. The quenching car travels to a quenching station where overhead nozzles spray water into the car to lower the temperature of the hot coke in the car. After draining, the quenching car is moved to a coke wharf where the coke is dumped from the bottom of the car into conveyors which take it to a crushing and screening plant.
During the movement of the hot coke through the coke side door and the coke guide into the quenching car, there has heretofore been a discharge of gases and particulate matter into the atmosphere, which discharge is deleterious to the environment and generally undesirable.